


【翻訳】In Pieces

by iwatobi_saale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hiatus, Post-Reichenbach, vague implications of possible J/S
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobi_saale/pseuds/iwatobi_saale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「君は強い人だと思っていたんだ、ジョン」</p><p>【ストーリー】</p><p>シャーロックが死んでからというもの、ジョンの世界から色は消えた。<br/>この三年間シャーロックの亡霊が何度も出ては消え、消えては現れ、毎回去ってゆく彼にジョンの心は粉々になってしまった。<br/>だから最近再び現れたシャーロックの亡霊が「僕は死んでない」と言い張っても、ジョンには信じられるものはもう何もない。あとはいつか彼のところにいければいいと、そう思っていた。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻訳】In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295988) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



> ＊お願い＊  
> 読まれたら、ぜひリンク先の原文、下のほうにある「Kudos」を押してください。  
> 「おもしろかったよ！」という拍手ボタンみたいなものです。登録がなくても大丈夫です。  
> （面白くなかったら多分私のせいなので、ぜひ！）
> 
>  
> 
> ＊注意（というより最初に謝っときます）＊  
> ・じつは英検2級レベルです。自分の実力のなさを棚に上げているわけではないんですが、期待通りでなかったらごめんなさい・・  
> ・読んでいる時に不自然なのは好きではないので、かなり意訳してる部分も多いと思います。直訳や正確な訳が良い人は、読むとご不快になるかもしれません。  
> ・「これちょっと分からないな・・・」という文もあったりして、精一杯がんばるのですが、そういった箇所は訳が間違っていることもあると思います。気づいた方、そっとメールで指摘してくださると助かります。修正します。

In Pieces

 

 

フラットの中は寒くて、彼はたったひとりだ。

彼は今、いつだってひとりだ。たとえ、"ひとり"でない時でさえ。

たとえ「彼」の亡霊がそのへんにいたとしても、ジョンは自分がひとりだと分かっている。  
そしてその事実は頭に鳴り響き、骨に反響し、ジョンの背筋を凍らせる。

彼の亡霊がジョンに話しかけているときやジョンに触れるとき、亡霊が自分は死んでいない、でっち上げで全部嘘だったと言い張っているときでさえ、ジョンはひとりだ。  
彼が触れても何も感じず、触れられた場所から鳥肌が広がってゆく。たとえ彼の手が温かくて、フラットが冷たかったとしても。  
そうして彼の魂は揺るぎ、疲弊してゆき、視界の端は灰色になってゆくのだ。

 

「まあ、前から全然そんなこと言わなかったわけでもないし」

ジョンは穏やかに亡霊に話しかける。彼の声は今、いつだって小声だ。彼はもう長い間、ささやくよりも大きな声を出すことができなくなっていた。もう何日ひとりでいるのかも忘れてしまった。  
何もかも全部冷たくて、彼を温めるものは、もうなにもない。

「ジョン」

亡霊が話す声には憤りと痛みが混ざり合っていて、それは夜に叫び、幻を見始めた時にいつも最後にはジョンの紅茶によく入れられる薬のように苦い。

「また来たんだ。でもそんなに驚かないよ。君の亡霊はこの三年間何回も現れているからね、数えられないくらい。君はまたそのうちいなくなって、僕はまた破片を拾うんだ。まあ何であれ、ここで・・・やり続けるよ」

ジョンは肩をすくめると、亡霊が居間を行ったり来たりする間、ソファーに座り話し続ける。　

「また手がぼろぼろに切れちゃうかな、でも僕は医者だから、なんとか処置できるし」

そう話すとジョンは加えて言った。

「”彼ら”はまた僕を何週間も眠らせるかな、でもまあ、そんな状態もたまに懐かしくなるよ」

シャーロックの亡霊はジョンの向かいに座った。瞳は涙で潤み、口に片手を当てている。

「君は強い人だと思っていたんだ、ジョン」

ジョンは彼を見ず、再び肩をすくめた。

「まだ自殺してないじゃないか。強いだろ？」

 

＊＊＊

彼の世界には、もうどんな色も存在しない。

＊＊＊

 

「君は二回以上これらを補充していないな」

亡霊はキッチンカウンターにずらりと並べた薬瓶を示し、尋ねる。

やかんの真ん前だ。

ジョンは肩をすくめると、紅茶を入れるために瓶をよけ始める。  
ジョンは”彼ら”がそうしろと言うか、”彼ら”がジョンに飲むように強制するか、”彼ら”が紅茶に混入させない限り、ほとんどそれらの薬を飲むことはなかった。  
ジョンは水を入れる前に、やかんを近くでよく観察する。  
・・・一見大丈夫そうだけれど、そう見えるからと言って本当に何もされてないとは限らないのだ。

亡霊は続ける。

「ジアセパム（鎮静剤）を除いてだ」

「僕は寝なきゃいけないからね」

ジョンは肩をすくめ答えた。彼が寝ると”自分で決めた”時には、構わない。でもジョンは自分の意志でなく眠らされるのは好きではなかった。

シャーロックはの亡霊は頷き、質問を続ける。

「どうして他のは飲まないんだ」

「その薬は僕の頭を混乱させるし、あんまり効かないんだ。その薬を飲んだ時は、君が再び現れても会えないし」

「効かないと思っているなら何で保管してあるんだ？」

「いつか必要になると思って」

それらの薬はシンクの下、シャーロックのかつての実験器具の後ろに隠してあったはずだ。”彼ら”にはまだ見つけられてない。彼はどうやって見つけたんだろう。

「何のために？」

亡霊は聞いてきた。彼は答えを恐れているようだった。

「自殺するためだよ」

ジョンはやかんを見つめていたけれど、それでも彼が息を飲む音が聞こえた。  
ジョンが言ったのは本当のことだった。まあたとえ亡霊であっても、真実は知っておきたいだろう。

シャーロックはそれから一時間かけて薬を一粒残らず粉々にすりつぶし処分した。

ジョンは見ていなかった。

 

＊＊＊

窓枠の花瓶にひまわりが飾られている。ひまわりは鮮やかな黄色で、ジョンは花を何時間も見て過ごした。  
どこから来たんだろう、どんな意味があるんだろうと思いながら。

＊＊＊

 

「僕、君のこと愛してたんだよ」

ジョンは亡霊に告げた。4日目、だしぬけに。  
彼は亡霊をちらりと見る。おびえた目で。

「分かってる」

シャーロックの亡霊は答える。

「君はまだ僕のことを好きだろう、君はただ僕のもとに戻ってくればいいだけなんだ」

ジョンは苦々しく、壊れそうな笑みを浮かべると、亡霊に返した。

「死んだのは僕のほうじゃないよ」

「僕は死んでない！」

シャーロックは叫び、その言葉が部屋を響き渡る間、ジョンの世界に再び色が戻った。鮮烈で豪奢で、すばらしい世界。だがこだまが掻き消えるに従い、色も再び消えていく

ジョンは彼に微笑みかけた。かつてシャーロックに見せた笑みを思い起こさせる、柔  
らかい笑顔で。

「信じられたらいいのにね」

 

＊＊＊

シャーロックの青いスカーフはドアの裏のいつものフックに掛けてある。ジョンはそれを取り、寝る前に自分の首に巻く。

＊＊＊

 

「僕を信じてくれないか、ジョン」

亡霊を見上げると、彼はジョンの傍に立ち、沈痛な瞳で見つめていて、唇は不機嫌そうに引き結ばれている。ジョンは恐ろしくなった。彼はまた去ろうとしているのだ。亡霊はいつも去ってしまうけれど、理由も話さずいつも泡のように消え、ジョンはまた全部初めからやりなおさなければならないのだ。壊れた心のかけらを拾っては、組み立てなければならない。でももう心を貼りつけるセロテープも使い切ってしまった。

ジョンの心のかけらは今はもういくつも無くなってしまっていて、この三年間でジョンの心はぼろぼろだ。最初は、シャーロックの持ってたものや木のかけらだとか、勲章のリボンとか、ソファーの糸くずとか、そんなもので埋めて元に戻そうとしたけれど、全くもってうまくいかなかった。ジョンは亡霊がもとのかけらを一緒に持って行ったのだろうと思っている。そしてきっと彼が自分の心のかけらの全部を集めて持ち去った時、ジョンは消えてなくなるのだろう。ジョンは興奮にも似た気持ちで、その日を心待ちにしている。ジョンは最後にはシャーロックと同じところに行きたかった。

「僕は具合がよくないんだってさ」

ジョンは声に出して話しかける。

「少なくとも彼らは僕にそう言ってるよ」

シャーロックの亡霊は温かい手のひらをジョンの頬に添えた。ジョンは震え、でもいつも彼が触った時に起こる鳥肌は出なかった。

「ああ、君が健全な状態とは思わないけれど、だがそれは君が僕を信じない理由にはならないよ」

「でもやっぱり信じられないんだ」

ジョンは触れる手に身を預ける。シャーロックの亡霊は腕をジョンの背に回し抱きしめ、そしてその幸福なつかの間、ジョンはこれが本当だったいいのに、と思うに任せた。

その想いは再びジョンの心を粉々に砕いたけれど、シャーロックの亡霊は彼がすすり泣いている間、ジョンを抱きしめてくれた。

 

＊＊＊

やかんは白。キッチンの壁のタイルは緑。シャーロックの瞳は・・・ああ、そんなのとうてい言い表すことなんてできない。いろんな色が入っているんだ、本当に。

＊＊＊

 

「僕に何かできることはないか？ジョン」

ジョンは首をかしげて亡霊を見つめた。面白い。こう思うのは初めてではないけれど、シャーロックみたいに、もっとよく観察できたらよかったのに、と思う。ここ最近は何もかも灰色であいまいで、でもまあ、霧の中が見えにくいのはよくあることだ。だから霧の中から、見えないものを気にかけようとするのはもっと大変だ。

「君はいつもより長くここにいるね」

「ジョン、僕はどこにも行かない。いったいどうしたら君に僕が生きていると証明できるんだ？」

ジョンは肩をすくめ答える。

「誰かがたまにここに来ていたようなんだけど」

「看護師だよ、マイクロフトが話してた」

「マイクロフトもたまに来てるよ。いつも悲しそうなんだ。きっと彼も弟の死を乗り越えられないんだね。彼は本当に君のことが大事だったんだ。分かるだろ？」

シャーロックはため息をつき、両手で顔を覆い、その手を放す前に髪に指を絡ませた。亡霊が不満な様子を見せるのは初めてのことだ。

「彼が悲しそうなのはそれが理由じゃないんだ、ジョン。看護師はもう来ないよ、僕がここにいるんだから」

「ふざけたこと言うなよ、亡霊のくせに」

「僕は亡霊じゃない、ジョン。僕が亡霊なら君に触ることができるか？」

シャーロックの亡霊はジョンの肩に手を置いて言い張る。

「そんなの知らない。できるかもね、君は前にも触ってきたし」

ジョンは再び肩をすくめる。そうして彼との接触から逃れ、肩に触れる彼の温かい手を通して、自分の中からあふれ出てくる感情から逃れようとしていた。このシャーロックはただの自分の作り出した亡霊ではないと思う気持ちがあふれ出てくるのを、振り切りたかった。

 

＊＊＊

ジョンの布団は青。シャーロックのガウンと同じ色だ。

＊＊＊

 

「すまない、ジョン。もうこれは着ない方が良いか？」

ジョンは首を振ると、涙をぬぐい取る。

「違う、違うんだ。ただ思ってもみなかっただけで。前は君、そんなことしなかったから」

「それは僕が生きてるからだ、ジョン。僕は幻影でも亡霊でもないんだ」

「ああ、ずっと言ってなよ」

「頼むから信じてくれ」

シャーロックの声は震えている。

「信じたいよ」

信じたいという気持ちを認め、涙を再び流すジョンを、シャーロックはしっかりとつかんでいた。彼が倒れないように。

 

＊＊＊

頭蓋骨は骨の色。ジョンはそれに話しかける。シャーロックがそれに話していた時よりもずっとたくさん。

＊＊＊

 

「君が生きている時に言っておけばよかったなあって思うんだ」

二人はジョンのベッドの両端に足を組んで座り、ジョンは枕に寄りかかっていた。（ジョンは枕を下のシャーロックの部屋から持ってきていたけれど、シャーロックの匂いはもう消えていた）。シャーロックの亡霊はベッドの足側に座っている。

「聞いておけばよかったのか、僕には分からない」シャーロックは首を横に振る。

「いや、君は聞かなくてよかったんだと思うよ。だから僕は決して言わなかったんだ。それでも、やっぱり後悔してる。君は簡単に親しくしてくれるような人間じゃなかったからね。そうだろ？」

ジョンは微笑み話した。シャーロックは親しくなりやすい人間ではなかったかもしれないけれど、それでもこれまでジョンがしてきたどんなことよりも、言ってみる価値のあることだったろう。ましてや今いるこの灰色の世界よりはずっと。

「君は僕の知るだれよりも僕に近づいたじゃないか。君は僕がこれまで知りたいと思った、たった一人の人間だ」

「たまに思うんだ、なんでだろうって。教えてくれたらよかったのに。せめて少しだけでもその理由を。そうしてくれたらどんなに良かったか」

ジョンはじっと自分の手を見つめた、また泣くのは嫌だった。

「君は特別だったからだよ」

「違うよ。僕は普通の、落ちぶれた男さ。昔よりももっとダメになっちゃったと思うよ。心も傷だらけで、頭もおかしくなっちゃったし、どこもかしこもおかしくなっちゃった、おかしくね。そういえばおかしいって変な言葉だね」

そう言って肩をすくめるジョンに、シャーロックはその仕草を防衛本能ではないかと思う。

シャーロックは長い脚をジョンに向けて伸ばし話しかけた。

「言いたければ、今言えばいい」

ジョンは少し考えると、言った。

「君のこと愛してる」

「僕もだ、ジョン」

ジョンは何か笑い泣きのようなもので息を詰まらせると、枕に顔を沈めた。シャーロックは慎重に体を動かすと、ジョンの隣に横たわった。

 

＊＊＊

シャーロックの椅子は緑。シャーロックのズボンは黒。彼の靴下は灰色。

＊＊＊

 

後に、ずっと後に、シャーロックがジョンのベッドに入ってきた時にジョンは目が覚めた。亡霊はずっと、こんなことはしなかった。ジョンは寝返りを打つと入ってきた男に顔を向ける。死んだ親友の亡霊に。彼が愛した男に。

「ここにいてもいいか？」

シャーロックの亡霊は声を震わせ、ジョンに乞う。

ジョンはシャーロックを引き寄せ、手のひらを彼の心臓に添える。心臓はとくとくと鼓動を伝えてくる。彼はシャーロックの肩に頭をのせ、顔を傾けるとシャーロックの首に鼻を押し付けた。シャーロックは少し動くと、ジョンを腕で抱きしめる。

ジョンは包まれて、安心で、温かい気持ちになった。シャーロックが自分を残して死んでしまってから、安心したりぬくもりを感じたことはもうずっとなかった。

「君の匂いがする」

ジョンはシャーロックの首元につぶやく。その言葉にシャーロックは震え、ジョンをきつく抱きしめると、彼の額にキスをした。

「君、本当にここにいるの？」

睡魔に囚われ、舌足らずにジョンは尋ねる。睡眠薬の効果は抜群で、夜中じゅうジョンの体から離れないのだ。

「そうだよ、ジョン」

「そう」

ジョンはささやく。

「よかった」

 

～終～


End file.
